


If You Wanna Know So Bad

by ohno_lovelyvela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Husbands, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Yongyoung, dotae, fluff? idk lol, little donghyuck is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_lovelyvela/pseuds/ohno_lovelyvela
Summary: Taeyong doesn't know what to do.





	If You Wanna Know So Bad

“What are you doing?”, Taeyong asks, voice slightly muffled through the phone. 

And really. Doyoung had heard this exact question from his husband before. When they were a few years younger, during the beginning of their beautifully budding relationship, in University. 

__

__

_“Doyoung-ah, what are you doing?”  
_ _“I’m finishing up some assignments in the library.”_

and Taeyong would come rushing to the library to feed him, a sad famished and broke student at that time. And they would work together share a few kisses when no ones looking. 

And, he heard that question when they were even younger, still just friends, each confused as to why they were so terribly attracted to each other. When they still didn't know what was behind that urge that drove them into each other’s paths, like a pair of fumbling magnets. 

__

__

_“Doyoung-ah, What are you doing?”_

__

_“Johnny hyung is showing me his new video game”_

He had replied, and then Taeyong came uninvited to Youngho’s house, and settled between both boys despite having absolutely no interest in any video games, if it wasn't his tiny beat up Tomagochi. 

Yet, Doyoung hadn’t heard his husband sound this frantic before. The tell-tale signs of panic were laced in those four words, and it made him panic in return, but if he had learned anything during those many years spent by the older’s side was that he had to remain calm are else everything, mainly Taeyong, would spiral into outer space.

Moreover, it wasn't like Doyoung was doing anything particularly out of the ordinary this day. Tuesdays were spent like all his other Tuesdays, trying not explode on young adults as he desperately tried to coach them into a singing career. It was 5 pm, around the time he made his way home usually (and he is actually on his way home right now). He was not a minute late, so it was telling that Taeyong was asking what he was doing, when Doyoung knew that the older knew what he was doing every second of the day.

“Babe. What do you mean- I’m a few minutes away from home. What’s wrong?”, Doyoung tried to ask as calmly as possible.

“I literally do not know what to do. You have to come here, like, right now!”, Taeyong said sounding even more frantic, voice high and rushing to tell him everything and nothing at the same time.

Doyoung enters their building and waits for the elevator to open. It takes no longer than two seconds, and he moves as fast as he can. 

“Tae, breathe. Tell me what is-“

“So there is this notebook that motherfu-, that uncle Johnny gave Donghyuck on his birthday”, Taeyong cuts in, speaking in a hushed tone. Doyoung panics at first, something could have happened to _their Donghyuck_. Oh no, what if he fell ill because of some dumb dish Johnny cooked. Or their kid was having nightmares (again), because Johnny tried to explain to him what climate change was doing to his favorite animals (again). 

However, as Doyoung walks through the door he finds Taeyong walking briskly to the kitchen clearly avoiding their seven year old, who was innocently lying belly first on the carpet of their living room with Teacup, their black siamese cat, resting on his back, tail swinging lazily as the child colors inn his power rangers coloring book.

He hangs up on Taeyong in favor of seeing the other face to face in their kitchen, sneaking in before his son actually sees him. Taeyong turns to him red faced. 

“Hey, whats wrong?”, He asks again, running his hands up taeyong’s shoulder in an attempt to un-ruffle the older.

“That notebook,” Doyoung knows that notebook. It was a present for Donghyuck from his favorite Uncle Johnny, and as far as he was aware it’s a harmless cute notebook with a giant giraffe doll hanging off its cover, “I found it in Donghyuck’s room, and when I picked it up the kid yelled at me to not open it.” Taeyong says, clearly still stressed out. 

Doyoung still doesn't know why this would warrant for this reaction. Doyoung loved Donghyuck to death. He was his only child, and he’d do anything to protect his tiny boy, but Donghyuck was also a little shit most of the time. He’d throw tantrums left and right and it was nothing new, nor something they didn't know how to deal with.

“Doyoung I- like a good parent I told him I won’t open it and that I respect his privacy” ( _they are never too young to learn their manners_ , the older always tell him.), “But he was silent for a few seconds and then he came up to me and was like ‘Dad, fine I’ll tell you since you want to know so bad’”, Taeyong does a cute imitation of Donghyuck whiny voice, “and he tells me”, Taeyong closes his eyes for a seconds and Doyoung holds his breath as the silence is only filled with the Pororo theme sing Donghyuck was singing now from their living room, “He has a crush, _a fucking crush_ , on a boy in his class and he wrote about it in that tiny notebook”

oh.

_oh._

Doyoung laughs. His husband was spiraling because their baby boy harbored a crush on a boy. How adorable. 

“Don’t laugh! This is serious Kim Doyoung! The kid is only seven!”, Taeyong punches his shoulder.

“Babe calm down. It’s a tiny baby crush. Donghyuck probably doesn't even know what that means yet”, he tries to rationalize.

“He wrote, Mark smiled so big when i gave him my Chocoball I think he's my crush’, what the fuck do you mean he doesn't know what it means. Donghyuck never shares his Chocoballs with anyone”, Taeyong deadpans.

First of all, Doyoung is impressed that Donghyuck can write this well. At his age he was such a a little idiot, he could only copy whatever his brother wrote, not knowing what any of the words he wrote meant.

He holds Taeyong close patting his head, he couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation again. Taeyong grumbles at him and pinches his waist. “I swear if this foreign boy does anything to my son, I am ending-”

“Babe they're like seven, chill.”

Taeyong grumbles again, but he hugs his husband back. 

 

The moment is disturbed when a tiny hand pulls at his trousers and he sees Dongyuck, eyes round and sparkling, holding the same Giraffe notebook that started all this nonsense,

“Daddy since you wanna know so bad too, here take my notebook. You can write about your _crushes_ here too”

**Author's Note:**

> oof this came to me when my bestie called panicking bc her little sister has a crush. It was the funniest thing ever so I wrote this lol. Lemme know what you think <3


End file.
